happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial House of Klink
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Imperial Family |- ! Current Monarch | } |- ! First Monarch | } |- ! Parent House | } |- ! Motto | } |- ! Country | } |- ! Seat | } |- ! Founded | } |- ! Imperial Posessions | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Imperial House of Klink is the current royal house of the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich. The dynasty is of Prussian noble descent, going back to Walther von Klink, a Prussian Lord of the 1400s. The house was elevated to the restored throne in 1945, after Luftwaffe Colonel Wilhelm von Klink was selected as the first Kaiser, taking the throne as Kaiser Wilhelm III. The current head of the dynasty is Kaiser Ferdinand I. List of Monarchs of the House of Klink * Wilhelm III - First Emperor of the restored Empire, Wilhelm III was selected specifically due to his pompousness and incompetence, as the Kommission für die Wiederherstellung des Kaiserreichs believed he would happily embody the pomp and pagentry of the monarchy without interfering in the political system, which was intended to be run via elected officials with the Kaiser serving as an apolitical figurehead. Wilhelm III did just that, enjoying the wealth and prestige of being Emperor and leaving the stress of politics behind. He reigned over the country from 1945 to his death in 1978. As he was unmarried and childless his death led to a crisis, and the Reichstag met for an emergency session in the final days of the ailing Kaiser's life. They chose Wilhelm's young nephew, Grossherzog Ferdinand von Klink. * Ferdinand I - After the death of Wilhelm III his nephew, Grossherzog von Emmerich Ferdinand von Klink was summoned by Reichskanzler Karl Sonntag to the capitol, where he and his family were informed of the decision for him to take the throne when Wilhelm III died. After this happened on August 15th, the preparations were made, and Ferdinand I was crowned Kaiser on September 1st. He has reigned since then, a very popular ruler, commonly called "Onkel Ferdi" by his subjects. Another reason for his selection is that he is married, his wife being Kaiserin Gertrude I, and has children. Other Members of the House * Gertrude I - The wife of Kaiser Ferdinand I, and the current Empress. She is the de-facto heir to the throne, and will become sovereign if she outlives her husband. * Freidrich - The Crown Prince of the Empire, and de-jure heir to the throne, as he is first in the male line, although his mother, Gertrude I, will become sovereign if she outlives the Kaiser. Upon coronation, he will become Kaiser Friedrich IV. * Rudolf - Prince of Emmerich, and the second in line to the throne after Friedrich. If he takes the throne he will be Kaiser Rudolf I. * Maria - Princess of Eisenstadt, and the third child of Ferdinand I, next in line for the throne after Rudolf. If she take the throne she will be Kaiserin Maria I. Properties of the Imperial Family The Imperial Family owns several properties across the Kaiserreich, as well as other material possessions that belong both to them and to the State. * Neuer Stadtschloss - The New City Palace in Konigsberg is a palace that serves as the official residence of the Kaiser, and has done so since it's construction in 1970. First used by Wilhelm III in the final years of his life, it has served Ferdinand I since Wilhelm's death in 1978. The building is a baroque palace that is accessed via private road from the Konigsplatz, with views of the center of the capitol, the Reichstag, the Alte Stadtschloss, currently used as the Chancellery, and the Klink Imperiales Mausoleum. * Sommerschloss - The Summer Palace in Emmerich is a neoclassical palace that serves as a summer residence for the Kaiser, as well as the seat of the Prince of Emmerich, located in the city of Emmerich. * Burg Klink - A castle in the Hohenzollern Mountains, used as a vacation residence by the Imperial Family, as well as a stronghold and repository for the Crown Jewels. * Wilhelmhause - A hunting lodge in the Bismark River Forest, a favorite vacation destination of the Family. * Geldadler - "Gold Eagle" is the callsign of the Kaiser's personal CA-25 Joyliner jet. This is a Waltcorp jumbo jet custom built for the Kaiser, including luxury apartments, conference rooms, offices, and dining area. * Grauwolf - The callsign of a custom built armored limousine used by the Kaiser and the Imperial Family. * SMS Klink - The Private yacht of the Emporer, being 250 feet long, and featuring five decks, two helipads, a ballroom, swimming pool, dining hall, press room, command center, and luxurious staterooms for the Kaiser and any guests. * Klink Imperiales Mausoleum - The family's large necropolis complex in Konigsberg. Open to the Public. * Klink Imperiales Bibliothek - The Imperial Library, which is open to the public.\ * Crown Jewels of the Kaiserreich Category:Monarchs Category:House of Klink Category:Noblemen Category:Kaiserreich Category:Royal Houses